


7 ways John reacts when he learns Sherlock is a werewolf

by Sangrylah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Humor, John is a Saint, No pairing - Freeform, Sherlock is a werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is in the tin, folks</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 ways John reacts when he learns Sherlock is a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Cookie for guessing the _Firefly_ cameo!

**1-**

_I want photos. BABY WOLF photos._

_Puppy, John. Puppy photos. MH_

_Delightful._

**2-**

Tell me you got your shots!

**3-**

Couldn’t you tell me BEFORE we got kidnapped and almost drowned?! Sherlock? Sherlock! What-Where are yo- You can’t walk home buck naked, Sherlock! SHERLOCK!

**4-**

… You know, this isn’t even the most cracked up thing happening to me because of you. How is this my _life_?

**5-**

Oh God. _Oh God!_ This is what going mad  _must feel_ like.

** 6- **

Don’t- _Don’t **TOUCH** me!_

** 7- **

_Oh_ .


End file.
